SAMOURAI
by sasunalove
Summary: Enfin Naruto va réaliser son rêve de toujours visiter le Japon avec son amoureux. Il espère que son compagnon fera enfin la grande demande pendant ce voyage. Malheureusement pour lui ses attentes sont réduites à néant et malgré lui, il est entrainé dans une aventure des plus mystérieuse. Comment aimer une personne qui n'existe plus depuis une centaine d'années? Sasu/naru
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fiction basée sur le manga Naruto. C'est un yaoi donc si vous détestez passer votre chemin. Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par le roman: «**Et vint un chevalier**» de Jude Deveraux. Bien sûre, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas même si je les aime énormément. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Samouraï

**Prologue**

Japon, 1560

Assis derrière sa table de travail, Sasuke écrivait fébrilement sur le parchemin étalé devant lui. Plus tôt dans la journée son fidèle homme de main, qui était chargé d'épier pour son compte personnel le pays du son, lui avait rapporté certains évènements pour le moins troublants. Assez dérangeant pour qu'il s'empresse de rédiger ses faits à l'attention de son frère Itachi. Ce document revêtait une très grande importance pour l'avenir de son clan, de son honneur mais aussi pour sa vie. Satisfait de mettre, enfin, un point final à ce message, Sasuke déposa sa plume sur la surface en bois usé puis étira ses muscles engourdis par l'immobilité.

Soudain un bruit sourd attira son attention, doux gémissement s'élevant dans le silence. Surpris, il regarda autour de lui, scrutant la pénombre de la pièce. Rien. En soupirant il passa une main sur son visage désirant, par ce geste, effacer l'épuisement qui marquait ses traits. Du bout des doigts il se massait légèrement les tempes dans l'espoir de diminuer la douleur qui l'accablait depuis quelques heures. C'est avec détermination qu'il empoigna le rouleau scellé de son sceau, pour ensuite aller le confier à son meilleur messager.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre les quartiers des officiers, il perçut de nouveau cette mystérieuse lamentation, sans cesse s'amplifiant encore et encore, irritant le maitre des lieux. D'un geste impatient, il fît glisser la porte* s'ouvrant sur le jardin arrière.

\- Qui va là? Cria-t-il en scrutant de ses yeux sombres les profondeurs de la nuit. Sortez de votre cachette maintenant, et je pourrais épargner votre vie.

Il demeura complètement immobile attentif au moindre bruit suspect. Après quelques minutes d'écoute, l'homme commença à perdre patience et d'un haussement d'épaule il poursuivit son chemin. Il n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre sur l'humeur d'un roturier, il se devait de trouver Suigetsu le plus rapidement.

* * *

*** portes coulissantes appelées sh****ō****ji lorsqu'elles sont en papier (washi) et fusuma lorsqu'elles sont épaisses.**


	2. Chapter 2

**« On dit que la Voie du guerrier est la double Voie de la Plume et du Sabre, et il devrait prendre goût aux deux Voies. Même si un homme n'a aucune capacité naturelle, il peut devenir un guerrier en s'attachant assidûment aux deux parties de la Voie.» **

**\- Miyamoto Musashi, Livre des cinq anneaux –**

* * *

**Samouraï**

**Chapitre 1**

Japon 2015,

Depuis le début de ce voyage, Naruto constatait que son enthousiasme s'effritait avec le temps. De plus, la chaleur accablante qui régnait dans la voiture accentuait sa fatigue et son besoin de faire une halte rapidement. Fixant jalousement les deux hommes qui discutaient devant lui, il ne put retenir un soupir d'exaspération alors qu'il détourna son regard vers le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre. Dès sa plus tendre enfance Naruto entendit parler du Japon par son parrain Jiraya. Il fût bercé par les légendes, les contes mais surtout par l'histoire de sa famille dont les ancêtres étaient des nobles en ces temps ancestraux. Jiraya était un auteur célèbre qui avait initié Naruto aux termes de chakra, démons à queux, ninjas et hokagage. Il s'était laissé séduire par les mots comme honneur, clans et samouraïs. Ce périple se devait d'être une source de bonheur pour lui mais, jusqu'à maintenant, c'était plutôt chaotique et la première semaine écoulée n'avait pas cette saveur qu'il espérait. Secouant la tête, il essaya d'éloigner les mauvaises pensées en repensant qu'aux aspects positifs. Désirant trouver un peu plus de confort pour ses jambes, il repoussa légèrement les bagages qui encombraient le siège arrière. C'est alors qu'une voix aigue s'éleva devant lui :

\- Hey le blondinet! Est-ce que tu fais exprès? Ce n'est pas possible, mais arrête de bouger comme cela, tu vas finir par rayer les nouvelles valises que j'aie acheté pour ce voyage.

Naruto dévisagea l'homme qui s'indignait devant lui si bruyamment puis se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il savait que se geste allait mettre le feu au poudre et que celle-ci allait exploser. Fermant les yeux, il commença mentalement le compte à rebours 5-4-3-2-1.

\- Sasori regarde comment il me traite, se lamenta l'homme. Il me déteste. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de me faire venir avec vous. Tu devrais me déposer au prochain hôtel geignit-il.

Naruto s'émerveilla devant la performance remarquable de Deidara, même les larmes au coin de l'œil étaient d'un réalisme étonnant. Si la situation actuelle ne commençait pas à toucher le ridicule, Naruto aurait applaudit cette scène sortie tout droit d'un soap américain. Il était conscient du regard dur qui l'observait dans le rétroviseur attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part mais Naruto se contenta de fermer les paupières pour éviter l'affrontement. Quand la voix de Sasori s'éleva dans le silence, il pouvait y déceler de la déception mais aussi une certaine nuance de colère.

\- Je suis terriblement déçu Naruto! Je pensais sincèrement que ce voyage était une nouvelle étape dans notre vie, un facteur crucial pour l'avenir de notre couple dit-il sombrement.

\- Mais Sasori…

\- De plus, je ne comprends pas tes agissements d'enfant gâté! Deidara est un très grand ami et j'étais vraiment mal de le laisser dans cet état. Je voulais lui remonter le moral avec cette invitation car il était tellement malheureux. J'ai pensé que tu comprendrais mon geste car tu es ce genre de personne qui ne reste pas indifférent aux malheurs des autres et tu n'hésites jamais à tendre la main pour les aider continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Naruto était complètement stupéfait devant la mauvaise foi du roux. C'est vrai que pour ses amis il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi, ou presque, mais Sasori avait toujours privilégié l'individualisme et aider son prochain était très loin de son concept de vie. Cependant, ce n'était pas le geste en tant quel tel mais bien la personne qui en profitait que le blond réfutait. Depuis le tout début de sa rencontre avec Sasori, il ressentait une grande haine venant de Deidara. Malgré le fait que l'homme avait été en couple depuis plusieurs années, il tournait toujours autour de son amant. Cognant à la porte du roux en tout temps, appelant sans raison véritable et les croisant, comme par hasard, pendant une sortie en amoureux. Les gens ont toujours pensé de Naruto qu'il était une personne d'une grande naïveté. Il y avait surement un fond de vérité mais pour ses proches il n'était pas aussi ingénu qu'il le paraissait. Il s'était toujours fier à son instinct et depuis sa première rencontre avec Deidara celui-ci lui disait clairement que cet homme avait des sentiments plus qu'amical envers Sasori. Plusieurs fois il avait tenté un rapprochement envers l'autre blond mais il n'y avait gagné que sarcasmes et injures toujours en cachette du roux. Naruto ne fut donc pas vraiment surpris quand, le soir avant leur départ, Deidara se pointa à l'appartement en crise et en larmes malheureux de la rupture d'avec son amant de longue date. Naruto se souvenait vaguement d'un homme grand, cheveux et yeux noirs aux traits magnifiques mais il était incapable de se rappeler de son nom. Bref tout ceci ne le concernait pas, il avait déjà bien à faire avec Deidara en ces lieux sans se soucier, en plus, des histoires de cœur de celui-ci.

Déjà que sa vie sentimentale n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et que sa relation actuelle battait légèrement de l'aile au damne de Naruto. Dans les premiers moments de fréquentations, Naruto avait été conquis par le charme que Sasori déployait à son égard. Fleurs, sorties, magnifiques moments à parler de leurs vies. Naruto était envouté par l'attention qu'il recevait, le plaisir d'être séduit et admiré par un homme si magnifique et intelligent. Peu à peu l'insécurité du blond laissa place à une grande affection qui se transforma en amour. Après quelques mois, ils avaient discuté de la possibilité d'aller plus loin ensemble et d'entrer dans une vraie relation. 5 ans plus tard ils en étaient toujours au même point. Malgré le nombre d'années écoulées, ils n'avaient pas du tout changé et Sasori semblait très bien se satisfaire dans cet état de non-finition. Alors quand il lui parla de vacances, il fût très étonné que son amant approuva l'idée et, surtout, qu'il lui demanda d'organiser leur séjour au pays du soleil levant. Connaissant les goûts de Sasori pour le confort et le luxe, Naruto investissait beaucoup de son temps dans la planification de leur excursion espérant démontrer à son amant qu'il était assez responsable pour vivre à deux.

Deux jours avant le jour j, Sasori avait réussi à modérer l'ardeur du blond en lui réclamant toutes les factures concernant leur voyage. Devant l'intérêt soudain du roux pour ses détails, Naruto avait ressenti comme un léger malaise. Depuis le tout début de ce projet, celui-ci avait à peine jeté un œil à ses recherches. Se contentant de rassurer le blond en répétant qu'il avait confiance totale en lui et qu'il n'avait qu'à faire pour le mieux. Son étonnement fût grand lorsqu'il lui tendit un chèque et qu'il en vit le montant. Naruto se doutait bien que le roux ne prendrait pas en charge la totalité des dépenses mais quand même il espérait un peu plus surtout que Sasori avait un salaire beaucoup plus élevé que le sien. Le blond dû revoir l'énoncé sur sa vision de l'équité lorsque son amant proclama un discours à ne plus finir sur l'indépendance tant apprécié par le blondinet. Naruto désirait plus que tout faire sa part mais il y a quand même une limite à son bon vouloir. Abandonné depuis son plus jeune âge, il s'était toujours débrouillé seul et l'orphelinat avait été une excellente école pour développer son instinct de survie. Son enfance avait été un parcours difficile et rempli de peine, de rage et de souffrance. Il fût soulager de trouver un emploi à l'âge de 16 ans et de quitter l'enfer que représentait, pour lui, l'école secondaire. Il était conscient qu'il ne pourrait jamais accéder à un emploi au salaire faramineux mais il était bien avec son choix. Aucuns regrets ni aucune honte face à son métier de serveur pour un restaurant de ramens dont le propriétaire l'avait toujours traité plus comme un père qu'un patron.

\- Ka? Baka? Devant lui le visage idiot de Deidara remplissait sa vision.

La tension s'évapora quand Naruto senti le fou rire monter en lui devant la mimique de l'autre blond. Clignant des yeux comme un hibou fou, Deidara ne pouvait pas cacher la frustration qu'il ressentait. A cet instant Naruto avait presque pitié pour cet homme qui cachait, si profondément, ses émotions véritables. Parfois Naruto sentait le doute s'immiscer peu à peu en lui quant à son avenir avec Sasori, se demandant si son acharnement n'était pas tout simplement de l'obstination mal placé. Il espérait trouver des réponses aux questions qui le tracassaient et ensuite prendre les décisions qui s'imposent. Le véhicule venait tout juste de s'arrêter et sans perdre de temps Naruto s'échappa de l'habitacle qui était devenu une vraie fournaise ardente. Malgré l'humidité de l'air, il respira en pleins poumons heureux de retrouver sa liberté. L'objectif de cette sortie était à porter de mains et le blond était incapable d'attendre plus longtemps pour partir à la découverte. Délaissant ses compagnons, il se dirigea d'un pas vif et rapide vers l'objet de son intérêt. Devant lui s'étendait un village niché dans la profondeur d'une vallée entourée de foret. Le paysage était magnifique et les couleurs dignes d'un maître peintre. En fixant attentivement, Naruto pouvait remarquer des visages sculptés sur la surface rocheuse de la falaise. Il se souvenait d'avoir lu que ceux-ci représentaient les anciens dirigeants du village caché par les feuilles d'arbres situé dans le pays du feu et nommé Konoha. En observant cet endroit, Naruto avait une étrange impression d'être enfin de retour à la maison après une longue, très longue absence. Un sentiment de bien-être, de chaleur lui chatouillait l'intérieur de l'estomac comme une multitude de papillons. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer cette béatitude qui le faisait frissonner mais il avait le pressentiment que cette visite serait déterminante dans sa vie. Il ne savait pas encore en quoi ou pourquoi mais cette sensation était si vive, si douloureuse qu'il avait peine a contenir son envi de poursuivre seul le chemin qui menait à l'entré du village.

\- Naruto, l'appela sèchement Sasori, il est temps de continuer.

Le blond se retourna rapidement.

\- Hein! Quoi! Mais non voyons j'avais déjà prévu pour nous d'y faire un arrêt pour quelques jours au moins. Tu sais très bien que cet endroit est important pour moi s'exclama-t-il. Je ne t'ai jamais caché que notre séjour au Japon était en grande partie pour découvrir mon patrimoine dont les racines viennent de ce village implora Naruto. Jiraiya m'a tellement parlé de mes ancêtres, de leurs histoires qu'il est impassable pour moi de ne pas chercher en savoir plus sur ma famille et mes origines.

-Hé bien personnellement je suis fatigué de visiter encore et encore des temples, des cimetières ou des maisons typiquement japonaises s'éleva une voix qui commençait sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs du blond. C'est tellement ennuyeux de s'intéressé aux morts et au passé. Sasori, s'il-te-plait, pourquoi ne pas aller a Tokyo et de profiter de toutes les activités qu'elle offre. J'ai envi de m'amuser, de danser, faire du karaoké, manger dans les meilleurs restaurants de la capitale et m'entourer de gens vivants pas de me perdre dans la cambrousse se lamenta Deidara avec un regard de chien battu.

Le roux observa Naruto.

\- Deidara n'a pas tout à fait tort Naruto. J'ai envi de retrouver la civilisation et de voir autres choses que des vieilleries plaida Sasori.

Cependant c'était bien le roux qui avait exprimé de faire un voyage instructif avant toute chose et Naruto n'avait fait que suivre sa demande. D'une manière ou l'autre le blond était tout à fait en accord avec cette décision car lui-même s'intéressait à cette culture si particulière.

\- Bon allons-y si nous voulons atteindre la ville avant la nuit. Deidara, Naruto nous partons.

Après ses mots, Sasori disparut à l'intérieur dans la voiture suivit de près par Deidara. Naruto lui hésitait. Ses pieds refusaient de bouger et il était incapable de réprimer son envi de poursuivre son rêve. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'intéresser Sasori à cette visite, il ne vit pas le véhicule démarrer et s'engager sur la route opposée.

\- Hey l'idiot si tu y tiens tellement à ce village tu n'as qu'à rester ici. Nous te reprendrons dans trois jours. Profite bien des fantômes et autres chimères. Bye bye.

C'est la voix de l'artiste qui sorti Naruto de son monde juste à temps pour remarquer Deidara lui faire un signe de la main et de voir la Mercédès disparaitre dans un nuage de poussière. Confus Naruto ne pouvait pas croire que Sasori l'avait abandonné ici tout seul. Il ne savait plus s'il devait en rire, en pleurer ou se mettre à crier et taper du poing. Réalisant sa situation il regarda rapidement autour espérant que Sasori avait eu la décence de laisser son sac et s'est avec soulagement qu'il le vit rouler dans le sable. Il se dépêcha de le ramasser, vérifiant si tous ses objets personnels y étaient. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre en ce moment d'être sans argent et sans passeport dans un endroit dont il ne connaissait rien. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il resta là les bras ballants gardant l'espoir de revoir ses deux compagnons. Combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis leur départ, il n'en n'avait aucune idée, mais par la noirceur qui commençait à assombrir les lieux il se doutait que plusieurs minutes avaient déjà passées. Il petit vent frisquet soufflait sur sa peau dressant dans son sillage une légère chair de poule le long ses bras dénudés. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de rester là, il devait trouver refuge avant que la nuit soit complètement tombée. C'est donc le cœur blessé qu'il décida de se rendre à Konoha profité de la chambre qu'il avait louée pour les trois jours à venir. Lentement il poursuivit sur le chemin de terre, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité qui devenait plus profonde, fredonnant doucement afin de briser le silence insupportable qui l'enveloppait telle une écharpe maléfique. Malgré la peur qui lui broyait les intestins, Naruto essayait de se remémorer les informations que le guide touristique contenait sur Konoha et il était sûre et certain qu'il n'avait aucunement mention d'une forêt aussi dense. De plus le brouillard commença à recouvrir le sol donnant à l'ensemble une image presque irréelle. Naruto augmenta la cadence, car un fait bien connu de notre blond c'était sa phobie des fantômes. Malgré tous les beaux discours de ses amis, de son amant et son entourage, il était incapable de se résonner devant cette crainte et tous les éléments essentiels à leur existence étaient réunis à ce moment même. Soudain devant lui émergea une gigantesque ombre qui le figea sur place. Il pouvait les battements affolés de son cœur pulsé dans ses oreilles comme un millier de tambours jouant tous en même temps. Il devait se calmer, redescendre sur terre, avant de se ridiculiser. Il ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration tout en essayant de détendre les épaules. Puis il se remit à marcher droit devant lui observant l'ombre qui grandissait de plus en plus. La lune, qui avait montée dans le ciel, sortie de derrière les nuages. Ses froids rayons traversèrent les branches des arbres, dissipant avec lenteur se voile opaque qui cachait un énorme portail. Sous la faible lumière de l'astre Naruto pouvait remarquer que cette porte était en bois peint d'une couleur verte avec deux symboles rouges. Un fronton en bois vert, lui aussi, surmontait celle-ci avec trois autres signes. Époustoufler par ce qu'il voyait, il tomba sur ses genoux en murmurant :

\- Enfin je suis de retour.

Et il s'évanouit.


End file.
